Pop-Up Facts
This is a reference list of facts from the lost Ben 10 Pop-Up Edition', which are kept here on the Rerumas ''wiki to reference for the lore. They're sorted categorically by the things they're referencing. They are not verbatim to the pop-ups; some adjustments are made for simplicity, but the content is the same. Timeline Original Series * The entire ''Ben 10 ''series takes place over the three months summer vacation. * Ben unlocked/collected nine additional aliens and lost one during the original series, not counting Ben 10,000. * "Hunted" takes place in New Mexico. * "Lucky Girl" takes place in Louisiana. * "Gwen 10" takes place outside of the real ''Ben 10 ''timeline. "Thakfully, things were back to normal by the next episode. ''Max 10' doesn't have the same ring, y'know?" * "Ultimate Weapon" takes place in Texas. It also has a portion in Mexico, the first time the heroes go outside of the U.S. * "Ben 10,000" takes place in South Dakota. Future Ben 10,000 Future *The "Ben 10,000" future is one possible future for Ben, but may not be exactly the one he ends up having. *'''Omnitrix City - 20 years into the future. Sometimes called "New Xenon" by alien visitors. *The signs in Omnitrix City are written in alien languages like Galvan, Uxorite, and Gourmand. *Future Ben enhances each of his aliens with nanotech - like XLR8's scanners. *Exo-Skull is one of Animo's "Interspecies Gang" - criminal/animal hybrids who Ben fought/will fight many times in the future timeline. *XLR8 is the only Kineceleran on Earth (in this timeline). *'Ben's interaction with aliens eventually opened the door for contact and trade between Earth and other planets.' *Gwen's custom belt is her tribute to her days as Lucky Girl. *Even though he was 80, future medicine keeps Max looking younger. *'Most of the buildings in Omnitrix City were designed by Ben's friend Edwin Grand Smith.' *Living criminals go to the Null Void, but destroyed or "sleeping" villains are kept at Fort DNA-X. *Future Ben stays as XLR8 so he can patrol the whole planet 24/7. *When Future Ben says "Being me is not about fun," he is referring to events which occurred when he was 15. *'Future Gwen journeys to the dimension of Bezel where she has new charms made for her.' *Vilgax in this timeline has been enhanced by Animo - including genetic implant weapons and bio-boosters. *Animo wanted to access the DNA of the powerful and vicious creatures in the Null Void. *The Omnitrix transformed itself as Ben got older, giving him more control and access to more aliens. Organizations The Plumbers *'The Plumbers were created to fix "leaks" in the normal, everyday world, like aliens, monsters, and ghosts. Operating in secret, the Plumbers took on anything too tough or weird for normal law enforcement to handle.' *'The Plumbers were first established by the Founding Fathers in the 1700s. George Washington was one of the first members.' *'The Plumbers fought mostly paranormal and dimensional trouble until the appearance of the alien Eon in the early 1800s. / Eon first appeared in the 1800s. The Plumbers had been fighting against mostly supernatural threats up until then.' *The Plumbers combat suit is standard issue for all field agents. *'In addition to the Rustbucket, the Plumbers also built garbage trucks, station wagons, and a riding lawnmower with weapons and gadgets like the Rustbucket.' *Rocket boots are also standard issue. *Grandpa's Plumber suit is made of a special material that conforms to fit any size person - like Gwen. *'The Plumbers had many secret bases hidden in ordinary and public places.' *'The Plumber base is miles below the surface of Bellwood.' *The Plumbers took up normal jobs in Bellwood so as not to cause any suspicion as to why they were there. *Not all Plumbers were fighters - many were simply scientists, researchers, and explorers. Forever Knights *The Forever Knights are an ancient organization who seek out powerful weapons and tech for reasons yet unknown. *There are many orders of Forever Knights all over the world. They first came to the U.S. in the 1920s. *The Knights are like "anti-Plumbers" - exploiting unusual threats instead of fighting them. *'The Knights have used cover names - like "the Organization" - to make it harder to link their activities to one big group.' *Enoch is the liege of his order of Knights. His family has been in the Knights for centuries. Characters Ben Tennyson * In fourth grade, Ben went to Madison Elementary in the town of Bellwood. * The Omnitrix pod honed in on Max's DNA signature, but found the wrong Tennyson. * The Omnitrix responds to Tennyson DNA, which is why Ben was able to wear it. * Ben's trophies from the summer include a piece of Animo's tech (Episode 2), a picture of the Krakken (Episode 3), and a picture of Ben & Gwen in Sparksville (Episode 6). * '''''Sumo Slammers ''is Ben's favorite game, book, and TV show - followed by ''Space Pirates ''and ''Weirdworld. * Ben's pilots skills are a combination of playing video games and tap lessons his mom made him take (he'll never admit it, though). Gwen Tennyson * Ben and Gwen's rivalry comes from their shared birthday. * Gwen has "hidden abilities" that make her the perfect focus for the power of the Charms. * (In the OS,) Gwen lives across town from Ben in Bellwood with her dad and her mom Lily. * Ben has an older brother named Ken whom Ben worships. * Ben and Gwen once didn't speak to each other for two months over an argument about a stick of gum. * Originally, Gwen wasn't even supposed to come on the road trip - she was going to a summer study program instead. * The arguing between Ben and Gwen got so bad that their parents refused to take vacations together anymore. * After the summer ended, Gwen's parents moved to a different part of Bellwood and Ben and Gwen began attending the same school. Max Tennyson * Max's weird appetite comes from his travels both on Earth and beyond. * Because he retired from the Plumbers, Max knew next to nothing about the Omnitrix until Ben discovered it. * Max went up against Vilgax several times in the late 1960s and early 1970s. * Max has an entire set of tools that are disguised Plumber tech - a sonic blast "hammer," a grappling hook "screwdriver," etc. * Max's appetite for weird food - both human and alien - is the stuff of legend among the Plumbers. Kevin Levin * Kevin wears a padlock around his neck. It's a souvenir from his first crime - stealing a bike. * Kevin was the first non-family member with whom Ben shared his secret. * Without the Omnitrix to control DNA he absorbs, Kevin's transformations are more like mutations of human and alien DNA mixed together. * As Kevin grew older, more and more of his human DNA was restored after his first transformation. Azmuth *'Azmuth observed all of Ben's adventures through secret devices on the Omnitrix.' *Azmuth's bio-suit disguise was based on the ancient machine gods worshiped by the primitive Galvans. *'After meeting Ben, Azmuth decided to become more involved and eventually connected with the space-based Plumbers.' Vilgax * Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis from the Shadow Realm - a strange system of planets near a cosmic rift into the Null Void. * Vilgax's crew are robots because he is too feared by living beings for them to work for him. * Vilgax has complete control understanding of the Omnitrix - allowing him to shut it off. (?) * Max Tennyson went up against Vilgax several times in the late 1960s and early 1970s. * When the Chimeran Hammer ''exploded in "Secrets," Vilgax tried to teleport out of the ship before it exploded; the damage caused a malfunction that beamed him into space. * '''Vilgax is responsible for the destruction of five planets and the creation of a black hole.' * Vilgax's "bulking out" causes him great pain and increased his rage for battle. * Vilgax escaped the Null Void after "Back With A Vengeance" through sheer luck - happening to stumble upon a portal being opened on another planet. * Vilgax has conditioned himself to survive against the harsh conditions of space without protective gear for brief moments. Tetrax * "Hoverboard" is the codename for Tetrax Shard - one of the last living Petrosapiens in the universe. * Tetrax used to be on the bad side of the epic battle to keep Vilgax from getting the Omnitrix. * Tetrax is hard on Ben because his own lack of thinking caused the destruction of his homeworld Petropia. * Tetrax's hoverboard is made of hard-light, created by specialized Petropian crystals. * The cube Tetrax uses to capture Sixsix and Kraab is another example of Petropian hard-light tech. * Tetrax told Ben his real name in a special holo-message attached to the hoverboard. * Tetrax is part of a small band of alien fighters dedicated to stopping Vilgax at all costs. * Since the Omnitrix is Vilgax's most desired prize, Tetrax has dedicated his life to learning everything about it. * Tetrax used specialized Petropian crystal-based technology to "dissect" the Omnitrix in Secret of the Omnitrix. * As an undercover agent, Tetrax learned many secret override codes for hundreds of security systems. * The rivalry between Tetrax and Sixsix goes on many years before finally being settled in a final showdown. Zs'Skayr *Zs'Skayr learned of the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's scout probes crashed on Anur Phaetos and he read its data files. *Zs'Skayr left his planet using the probe and searched the galaxy by possessing many beings. *Zs'Skary finally encountered Myaxx, Azmuth's assistant, collecting samples with the Omnitrix on Flors Verdance. *He possessed the Flourana being sampled and traveled into his ghost form with the DNA into the Omnitrix. *Adjusting to the Omnitrix was so difficult, Zs'Skayr couldn't take control right away. *Since Ben was the first being to wear the Omnitrix sinxe Zs'Skayr entered it, Zs'Skayr needed Ben's human DNA to become whole. *Once, when Ben went Ghostfreak to sneak into a horror movie, Zs'Skayr took control and contacted Vicktor with his world domination plans. Eon *Eon is a Chronian, an extremely powerful race of aliens with vast powers over matter, energy, and time. *Chronia was a beautiful world until its people ruined it in their greed to obtain more power over space and time. *'The minions of Eon are made up of warriors from all throughout time - twisted by Eon into the creatures they have become.' *Eon's energy blasts can instantly age someone hundreds of years older. *'Eon first appeared in the 1800s. The Plumbers had been fighting against mostly supernatural threats up until then.' *'The Chronians used their powers to place themselves in another dimension to escape the effects of time, but wound up trapped there.' *The Plumbers didn't make the connection between Eon and the Omnitrix until earlier in the summer due to similar energy signatures. *'Due to his powers over matter, Eon was able to retain his personality in his DNA that was collected in the Omnitrix.' *'Some of Eon's previous attempts to take control of Ben were thwarted by Paradox.' Hex *'Hex's skull facepaint is the same as that worn by the warriors of Bezel.' Animo *After working with Clancy in the Negative 10, Animo discovered ways to gain psychic control over animals. Miscellaneous Characters (Non-Villains) *'Wes Green (Kai's grandfather) was a Plumber in the Extradimensional Control Divison.' *Cooper: **When he enhanced the Rustbucket's speed, he also rewired the autopilot to handle roads other than straight paths. *Gluto: **A Protost from the humid moon of Myceto. **His multiple "arms" allow him to pull maneuvers that would be impossible for most pilots. Miscellaneous Villains * Sixsix: ** An armored mercenary from the Sotoragg system. ** His armor is built from the shell of an assassin robot that he "gutted." ** He speaks in the Sotoraggian language. His name comes from the caliber of the two laser pistols he carries. ** Though Sixsix is from Sotoragg, his monstrous appearance is due to a mutation and is not what others of his kind look like. ** Sixsix was so enraged at being "revealed" that he went into a rabid beserker-like state. * Kraab: ** An amphibious cyborg from the planet Piscciss. He is a Piscciss Premann. ** 95% of Kraab's body is cybernetic due to injuries he got in the Piscciss-Pyros Wars. Spacecraft, Vehicles, Etc. The Rustbucket * The Rustbucket was designed by the Plumbers to run on regular gas as part of its "disguise." * The Plumbers built four Rustbuckets - one was destroyed, two are in storage at Mount Rushmore. * Rustbucket I was destroyed by Eon (canon?) Other Vehicles * Vilgax's ship is called the'' Chimeran Hammer.'' Universe Omnitrix * The Omnitrix uses special omni-energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the thousands of DNA samples it holds to create transformations. * The Omnitrix automatically uses the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. * Ben's transformations happen in an instant - the transformation sequences show it in "slow motion." * The Omnitrix's green glow is its unique DNA energy signal, and the reason the bounty hunters can track Ben. * The Omnitrix only allows the user to stay as an alien for ten minutes at a time. * The Omnitrix has a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone tryng to force it off its owner. * The Omnitrix's time limit is to prevent the alien DNA from attaching permanently to its host. Although Ben has stayed in his alien form for over 10 minutes before, it has never been with the failsafe purposely turned off. * The Omnitrix's Master Control responds to thoughts, not voice commands. * The Omnitrix's Collect Mode is how it gets alien DNA into its storage banks. Azmuth used the Collect Mode to gather the DNA of thousands of species over hundreds of years. * Ben's half-Loboan, half-human form was due to the Omnitrix being stuck between its Collect and Active Modes. * Collect Mode wasn't activated because the watch was scratched, but because it was switched accidentally by the Loboan. * Transformations put stress on the omni-energy core of the Omnitrix, which is what sped up the self-destruct countdown. * Omnitrix rumors grew in the galactic underworld since Ben's brief time as an alien gladiator. * Myaxx oversaw the design of the Omnitrix and was sent to collect a lot of the alien DNA herself - including Zs'Skayr's. * Many of the problems Ben had getting the Omnitrix to work were safeguards put there by Azmuth. * In addition to Myaxx, Azmuth had others who helped him build the Omnitrix - including other Galvans. Alien Species * Heatblast: ** A Pyronite from the sun Pyros; Pyronites are made of extremely hot plasma energy. * Wildmutt: ** A Vulpimancer from the poisonous planet Vulpin. ** Living in dark caves beneath the surface, Vulpimancers have no need for eyes and use their amazing sense of smell to "see." ** Vulpimancers can make powerful leaps - developed from chasing prey up steep cavern walls. ** Vulpin is in the same system as Guto's homeworld Myceto. * Diamondhead: ** A Petrosapien from the destroyed planet Petropia. ** There were many different races of Petrosapiens - each with different gem-like colors and shapes. ** Diamondhead's crystalline body allows Ben to both deflect and absorb most energy beams. ** On Petropia, the inhabitants lived beneath the crystal surface in underground cities. ** There was so much infighting between the various races on Petropia that it was easy for Vilgax to manipulate them. * XLR8: ** XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the fast-rotating planet of Kinet. ** His face plate is part of his alien biology and is not mechanical. ** The slow rotation of Earth compared to their planet Kinet makes Kinecelarans sick after a few days. * Grey Matter: ** Grey Matter's brain capacity makes Ben smarter even about things he's never seen before - like Kraab's alien circuitry. ** Female Galvans have hair while male Galvans do not. ** Grey Matter is covered with microscopic pads that allow him to stick to any surface. * Stinkfly: ** Stinkfly's stink comes from the oils he secretes to keep his exoskeleton joints moving. ** Lepidopterrans spend most of their lives harvesting the giant plants on their swampy planet. * Four Arms: ** Tetramands have multiple arms to help them fight the giant predators on their planet Khoros. ** Tetramands can grow to be as tall as 15 feet high. The females are usually taller than the males. ** Tetramands are naturally tough due to their thick and thorny skin. ** By nature, Tetramands like Four Arms are extremely emotional creatures just like humans. * Upgrade: ** Upgrade can create a plasma beam by energizing his biomechanical blood. ** Upgrade's body is made up of billions of smaller cell-like creatures called nanites. The nanites are what allows Upgrade to reshape and move like liquid even though he's a solid being. ** Mechamorphs can't "upgrade" living tissue, making the merge with Ben's DNA incomplete. That's why Upgrade speaks with Ben's voice. ** Upgrade's homeworld of Galvan B is like one big living machine made up of millions of Mechamorphs. * Cannonbolt: ** There are two species of Cannonbolt - the more primitive kind lives on Wildmutt's home planet of Vulpin. ** Cities on Cannonbolt's planet Arburia were connected by thousands of little roller tunnels - like a hamster cage. ** Cannonbolt can spin at high speeds thanks to chemicals in his exo-plates that reduce friction. ** Tortugans (?) are built to spin, not to walk, which is why Ben has a hard time staying balanced as Cannonbolt. ** Cannonbolt's tough exo-shells can take twice the heat of reentry. * Wildvine: ** Flourana are savage by nature and have little intelligence other than pure instinct. ** Flourana attack any intruders - animal or plant - that wander into their "garden" nests. ** Flourana have tribal leaders; Gwen was taken as a meal offering to the Flouranas' tribal leader. * Upchuck: ** The explosive power of Upchuck's "loogies" depends on the chemical composition of what he ate to create them. * Way Big: ** Way Big is a To'kustar, the rarest alien species in the universe. ** To'kustars have no home planet. They are created during unpredictable cosmic storms. * Spitter: ** Sphereoid from the rainy planet Scalpasc. * Arcticguana: ** Polar Manzardill - one of many species of Manzardill - from the ice caps of planet X'Nelli. * Chimera Sui Generis: ** All Chimera Sui Generi are trained from birth for combat. ** Female Chimera Sui Generi have a dark "beauty mark" somewhere on their center face tentacle. * Havoc beasts love eating metal and are known to devour entire spaceships mid-flight. Mana, Charms of Bezel, Anodites, Etc. *The Charms seem to react to Gwen's emotional desires - like wanting to embarass Ben. *'The Charms aren't really magic but advanced Bezelian technology that seem "magic" on Earth.' *'The combined power of the Charms allows Hex to alter reality, including making the book's spells real.' Technologies *Max was afraid to use the Null Void Projector in "Back With A Vengeance" since he thought it was damaged while fighting with Phil in "Truth." *Hoverboard-based combat requires intensive training and use of holographic simulators - Ben, however, is a natural. *'The Hand of Armageddon isn't the only powerful technology kept in the Bellwood Plumber Base.' Null Void *The Void's landscape is always changing - making it impossible to ever know where you're going. *Nullvoiders (Null Guardians) are blind and hunt prey using telepathy that locks onto life energy. *Phil was present in the Null Void when Ben went there in "Back With A Vengeance" but thousands of "miles" away from the location Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Vilgax reached. *'Null Void technology is exclusive to the Plumbers, which is why "space law enforcement" sends its criminals to Incarcecon.' Anur System Technology, Civilization, Etc. *The "purple lightning" is a teleportation energy from the Anur system. This produces feedback that disrupts the Omnitrix, interfering with transformations. *Max didn't recognize the Loboan in "Benwolf" as an alien because very few beings have any contact with the Anur system. *The storm in "Game Over" was the result of the Anur system teleportation energy created by Dr. Vicktor. *Other planets in the Anur system include Millgan, G'rrnay, and Ormerow. *Anur Ormerow was the home of the "zombie" invaders who attacked a mall at the end of Secret of the Omnitrix. Species & Planets *Ectonurites: **Ghostfreak's protoplasmic DNA is how his species adapted to living near an antimatter sun. **The Ectonurites used their ghost-like powers to slowly become rulers of every planet in the Anur system. *Loboans (Benwolf): **Loboans have voraciou appetites and will eat anything - including their own kind. **Luna Lobo is a lush forest-covered moon - one of the few "beautiful" places in the whole Anur system. **Loboan cubs have green eyes, while adults have red and pale orange eyes. **Loboans can jump into the tallest trees on Luna Lobo to catch prey. **Loboans' howls are amplified by their splittijng muzzle to become a concussive blast. **Luna Lobo was once warped into the Null Void for a few years due to a major teleportation accident. *Transylians (Dr. Vicktor): **Transylians learned how to harness the lightning from their planet's giant storms with their own electric powers. **The generators on Benvicktor's back aren't machines but natural metallic-organic growths. Misc. *'The Yeti (which Max and Wes hunted years ago) was actually a creature from another dimension stranded on Earth.' *Incarcecon: **Built nearly 500 years ago by the very first version of the Galactic Enforcers. **Some Galvanic Mechamorphs act as maintenance engineers for Incarcecon's computer systems. **Since many prisoners want to prove how tough they are, Sixsix needed to disguise himself due to his infamy. **Incarcecon contains roughly two million prisoners spread out over hundreds of levels. **Myaxx was put on Incarcecon after trying to sell advanced cloaking technology she designed to Spheoroidian pirates. *Xenon: **The most mysterious planet in the galaxy, with a thousand terrible legends surrounding it. **The combination of gases in Xenon's atmosphere gives the planet an intense green glow. **Xenon is home to some of the rarest plant life in the galaxy - much of it planted by Azmuth himself. **Azmuth's compound on Xenon was built from one of Xenon's strange but natural rock formations. **The Battle of Xenon went down in the history of the Plumbers as an important turning point for both Ben and Gwen. *The Hugopata Quadrant is an uncharted section of space because no ships can survive long enough to explore it. Miscellaneous Media *''Sumo Slammers'': **Ben's favorite game/TV show/book, followed by Space Pirates ''and ''Weirdworld. **Ishiyama has the ability to "Sumo-Size" himself and grow larger for battle. **The popularity of Ben's aliens with kids led to a decline in the popularity of ''Sumo Slammers ''in the summer of the road trip. Fourth Wall * Cash and J.T. are modeled after series producers Sam Register and Tramm Wigzell. * Dave Johnson, the show's art director, shows up on a billboard in New York during the SWAT chase with Ben and Kevin in "Kevin 11." Category:Locations